


That Would Be Enough

by celestialdescendant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/M, Trans!Tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialdescendant/pseuds/celestialdescendant
Summary: Sent (12/23/16, 11:18AM): I’ll be a little late. You can wait in a store if you want.Received (12/23/16, 11:23AM): Okay. I’ll go ahead and buy tape first.Sent (12/23/16, 11:23AM): Kinky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU: (first year) College AU; Trans!Tsukishima (out to her family and close friends) and Kageyama are in an established relationship without labels if only for the sake of the heart health of Tsukishima’s parents who wants their youngest to at least get a stable job first before thinking about having a special someone
> 
> I'm sorry, I really just wanted to contribute to my favorite blueberry cheesecake's birthday <3

**Sent (12/23/16, 11:18AM)** : I’ll be a little late. You can wait in a store if you want.

 **Received (12/23/16, 11:23AM)** : Okay. I’ll go ahead and buy tape first.

Of course it’s going to be something about volleyball. But…

 **Sent (12/23/16, 11:23AM)** : Kinky.

Kei smirked to herself. _I wonder how long it will take for His Highness to get that_. Imagine her surprise when her phone _ding_ -ed in indication of a received message almost as soon as she put her phone back in her bag. When she checked her phone, she couldn’t help the laugh that left her as she read the text.

 **Received (12/23/16, 11:24AM)** : TAPE FOR VOLLEYBALL

 **Sent (12/23/16, 11:25AM)** : Yes, yes, of course.

 **Received (12/23/16, 11:26AM)** : ( ` n ´ )

The urge to giggle was probably because that is most likely the exact face he was making right now. _He’s like that_ , she thought with a certain fondness, _never holding back on stating how he really feels. He really hasn’t changed much all these years_.

 **Received (12/23/16, 11:26AM)** : <3 

**Sent (12/23/16, 11:26AM)** : <3 

**Received (12/23/16, 11:27AM)** : I knew you were going to send that.

_Okay fine_ , Kei thought, willing the blush down, _surprising me twice within ten minutes, I’ll admit he has changed at least this much_. 

-

_“Why are you meeting today and not on Christmas?” Kiyoko-senpai asked, setting up her makeup kits on the dresser next to Kei’s bed._

_“He’s going out of town tomorrow.”_

_“Didn’t he just come back from a training camp last night?” Hitoka asked, pausing momentarily from browsing through Kei’s closet._

_The blonde merely shrugged in response. “He said he was attending a family reunion somewhere in Hokkaido.” Hitoka’s expression transformed into one of understanding. “He’s the one that asked to meet before he left. That and…” Kei fidgeted a bit on her bed. “It’s our anniversary today.”_

_“Oh.” Kiyoko-senpai coughed._

_Kei flushed. “Kiyoko-senpai.”_

_“Sorry, Kei-chan.” She apologized with a laugh. “It’s just really cute. Right, Hitoka-chan?”_

_“It is!” Hitoka replied in a fit of giggles. “Kei-san, I think I found the perfect attire for you.”_

-

“How long does it take you to buy tape for your fingers?”

Tobio jumped, nearly dropping the tapes he was holding up for comparison. The sight he made was funny and Kei didn’t hold back her laugh to tell him about her amusement.

“I just want to make sure I get the best quality.” Tobio said, when Kei settled down. “Fingers deserve at least that much especially since we play volleyball.” Kei merely hummed in response.

“Do you have a budget?”

“For this? No.”

“Then get this one.” Kei said, pointing to roll on Tobio’s left hand. “It’s really sturdy and it lasts long. I used it once before. Bokuto-san bought me a roll once as a gift.”

“Then why do you buy this one?” Tobio lifted the roll on his right hand.

Kei shrugged. “It’s cheaper.”

Seemingly made up his mind, Tobio returned the roll on his right and got another one of the one on his left. Kei followed quietly as Tobio walked over to the cashier to pay for the tape.

-

_“He probably doesn’t even remember, anyway.” Kei said, settling down on the chair in front of Kiyoko-senpai. “I wouldn’t expect him to, at least, since he’s not the sentimental type or one to remember dates and anniversaries.”_

_“The fact remains that you’re still meeting today on your anniversary.” Kiyoko-senpai said. “We need to make you extra gorgeous today. Right, Hitoka-chan? Kei-chan, close your eyes please.”_

_“Yep!” Hitoka was brushing Kei’s hair out of her face. “You have such pretty hair, Kei-san. Are you planning on letting it grow longer?”_

_“Tobio suggested I keep it at least above my shoulders until I retire from volleyball.”_

_“Makes sense.”_

-

“Did you grow taller while I was at camp?”

“They’re called heels, Tobio.”

“And your glasses?”

“My contacts arrived last week.”

“Ah. Are you wearing makeup?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

They walked in silence for a while.

“Do I look weird?”

“Hm?” Tobio turned his head upward to look at Kei, but she was looking opposite him. “Why would you think that? You’ve always looked pretty, so I didn’t think you need me telling it to you.” He says it like it is common knowledge – the grass is green, one plus one is two, Tsukishima Kei is pretty.

Well if that wasn’t food for her ego…

“Some people like verbal assurance that they look good, Tobio.” Kei mentally congratulated herself for sounding calm when inside she was a mess. She jumped when her hand was pulled out from the pocket of her jacket. She was about to scold Tobio when she saw him holding her hand between both of his, his eyes staring intently at hers.

“Kei.” he whispered, his breath coming out in a little cloud. “You look beautiful today. More so than usual.”

The sky is blue, today’s temperature is the lowest it’s been the past months, but Kei feels warm all over.

“Thank you.”

-

They were waiting for their dessert when Tobio received a message.

“Who’s that?”

“Oikawa-san.” Tobio read. “He’s… ah, just greeting me.”

“Greeting you for what?”

“It was my birthday yesterday.” Tobio finished replying to the enthusiastic text and looked up to Kei, who was looking at him weirdly. “What?”

“It was your birthday yesterday?”

Tobio frowned. “Yeah. It’s the 23rd today, right?”

“Since when was it your birthday on the 22nd?!”

“Uh, ever since I was born?” Kei glared at him and Tobio yelped when he felt a sharp kick to his shin. “What was that for?”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me it was your birthday on the 22nd?”

“I don’t really care about birthdays.” Tobio grumbled, leaning down to rub the sore spot on his leg. “We have always celebrated it on Christmas because that’s when the whole family gets together in Hokkaido. Besides, we always saw each other on the 26th with the rest of the team.”

“Yeah, to celebrate Ennoshita-san’s birthday.” Kei grumbled. She slumped in her chair. “I can’t believe… of all the idiots in the world… dumbass.”

“Why are you so bothered?” Tobio sighed. “Really, I don’t mind.”

“I don’t know. Maybe I wanna do something for my boyfriend on the day he came to this world?” Kei huffed.

Tobio raised a brow. “I never knew you took these things seriously.”

 _Neither did I_. Kei still crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back on her chair. Tobio opened his mouth to add something but their dessert arrived just then.

“The tiramisu?” Tobio raised his hand.

“Here. The shortcake for my girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend who didn’t know their own boyfriend’s birthday until a few minutes ago.”

“Kei.” Tobio sighed. He put on a smile to the waiter who mouthed ‘good luck’ and nodded in silent thanks.

It took half a shortcake later before Kei finally spoke. “Remember my birthday?”

“Of course.”

“You made it unforgettable.”

“All I did was spend the whole day with you.”

“It was more than enough for me, Tobio.” Kei sighed, finally looking at her boyfriend. “It was unavoidable that you weren’t here yesterday due to your training camp but I could have prepared—I don’t know, _something_ extra special today at least for you.” It did not escape her when Tobio’s lips twitched upward. “What?”

“I love you.”

Kei blinked once. Twice. Thrice, just to be sure.

“A-Are you okay?” Tobio asked, panic evident in his voice. “Are you sick or—?”

“I’m fine.” Kei cut in, willing the blush to go down. “How can you say that so nonchalantly?”

Tobio paused. “It was what I felt at the time so why else would I say it?”

“ _Idiot_.”

“Your idiot.”

-

-

-

“If it bothers you that much,” Tobio said as they waited for their bill to arrive, “I can think of one thing you can gift me for my birthday.”

Kei raised a brow. “What is it?”

Tobio smiled, an actual honest smile that up until now Kei still isn’t used to and is distracted by every time.

“Come Hokkaido with me.”


End file.
